The Trials of Perseus Jackson
by terianoen
Summary: Percy Jackson's heart has been broken by the people he's fallen in love with. Yet, there he was standing for all the world with his stupid blonde hair and his stupid purple robes and his stupid teddy bear ripping self. And yet, Octavian isn't quite what Percy was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Trials of Perseus Jackson

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson's heart has been broken by the people he's fallen in love with. Broken to the point where he didn't think anyone would be capable of putting it back together again. Yet, there he was standing for all the world with his stupid blonde hair and his stupid purple robes and his stupid teddy bear ripping self. Wasn't it enough that he'd had his heart ripped out, did he need to endure it again? And yet, Octavian isn't quite what Percy was expecting.

 **Warnings:** Slash, meaning boyXboy. There will be sex. Memories of implied rape, though it's kind of dub-con.

 **Pairings:** Octavian/Percy, (Past) Luke/Percy, (Past) Annabeth/Percy

 **Author's Note:** There's quite a bit of angst surrounding Percy, so beware.

 **Disclaimer:** I am writing this for fun and not profit. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters therein.

Chapter 1

Percy didn't do blondes and he didn't do relationships. No matter how attractive they were. No, scratch that. He didn't do blondes and he didn't do relationships, especially if they were attractive. It wasn't that he was prejudice or anything, not in the slightest. It was just that he didn't do blondes and he didn't do relationships; no matter what he did in the end, it just didn't work out for him.

First there had been Luke- not that they had been together. Not remotely. They hadn't even cared about each other. Or rather, Luke hadn't cared about him.

Then there had been Annabeth. They'd decided to try and make it work after the Titan War and Percy had tried, he really had. Not that Annabeth had saw it that way. After the first few weeks, she wasn't talking to him and a month later, they weren't dating.

Never mind that he was in just as much pain as her.

Of course, then there was that whole mess with Hera wiping his memory and sending him to camp Jupiter. Where—three guesses what? That's right, Reyna decided to hit on him. What did she expect him to do? He had no memory and at the time he would really rather the blonde boy up on the hill fuck him than her.

Not that she hadn't held it against him.

Octavian was interesting. He caught Percy's eye the second he stepped into the temple, all sharp angles and high cheekbones. He wasn't exactly attractive and yet Percy still had to look away to stop himself from blushing when the Augur turned his blue eyes on Percy.

He'd snatched Percy's bear out of his bag and promptly ripped it apart, revealing his tongue was just as sharp as the rest of him. That _should_ have been a turn off for Percy. It should have been a warning sign to run far away and not to look back, but he just couldn't. Something in his stomach pulled him toward Octavian and wouldn't let him turn tail the way he _should_ have.

Of course, once he got his memories back, he remembered exactly what it was pulling him toward the Augur. He was a serious fucking masochist. He _wanted_ his heart to be broken again. No, scratch that. He didn't _have_ a heart to break and yet he was all but ready to hand it over to Octavian.

Now, they were on their way to Rome. With the Augur on board because why not? Though Percy figured the ship was big enough that he could avoid Octavian if he tried hard enough. Which apparently, he didn't.

"Percy," Octavian said, stepping in front of him. He looked good- too good- against the carpet of the ship. Percy hesitated, looking for a way around the Augur, but Octavian was standing firmly in the middle of the hallway, blocking the Percy's path. "Percy," Octavian said again, this time his voice low and annoyed and Percy knew he'd hesitated too long. He shuddered when Octavian growled; that was the same way Luke had sounded right before he'd…

"Octavian," Percy nodded to him, deciding it was safer just to get it over with quickly. He tried to step around, but Octavian was suddenly there, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back. He bit his lip to hold back his cry of alarm. He wouldn't give the blonde the satisfaction. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Octavian asked, ignoring his question completely. He tilted his head in a way that let his hair fall across his angled face and Percy had to look away before the heat across his cheeks gave him away. Luke had never looked at him like that. He had never looked at him like he actually cared.

"I'm not avoiding anyone," Percy snapped, yanking his arm out of Octavian's hand. Rather than hurt him, the Augur let him go. He let Percy stalk down the hallway and disappear around the corner, still shuddering at the feel of his hand against his skin.

Why hadn't he followed? Luke would have followed. Luke would never have let Percy talk to him like that. Percy drew a shuddering breath, leaning against a wall and rubbing the wrist Octavian had touched. It was nothing. It didn't mean anything. It never did. And it never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you enjoy, the next update for this story will be in two weeks time on Sunday the 16th._**

Chapter 2

He was in the dinning hall, listening to Piper and Annabeth. Though he didn't know why he bothered. Annabeth was studiously ignoring him. After he'd lost his memory she'd asked for another chance, saying she'd been unreasonable. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, it was just that he didn't want her that way. Thinking back, he didn't think he ever did, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

Besides, Percy didn't do blondes and he didn't do relationships. Not anymore. Of course, she had started ignoring him again, leaving him feeling just as empty as he had before.

Piper kept casting him pitying looks across the dinning hall, which didn't exactly help him, but he supposed he appreciated the thought. Mostly, he just wanted to finish eating and go back to his room.

That was when Octavian walked in. Percy could tell he'd been looking for him. He could tell by the way his eyes locked onto Percy, and he started walking over without an inch of hesitation.

"Why are you always eating alone?" Octavian asked, sitting beside him easily. A little too easily. Percy could feel the color rushing to his face and he knew he couldn't sit this close to Octavian without consequences. Consequences he didn't know how to deal with anymore. If he ever had.

"Maybe because I want you to leave me alone," Percy answered, standing to throw the rest of his food away.

"Don't mind him, Octavian." Annabeth said suddenly. "He _wants_ you to chase him." She turned her grey eyes on Percy, scorn burning deep in them. "You can't stay single for a second, can you?

"Annabeth…" Piper said, her voice too low to be anything close to effective.

"First you chased Luke around until Luke fucked you senseless," Annabeth continued mercilessly, "and then made me think I had a chance, and now Octavian. Who's next?" He flinched at her words, fixing his eyes on the wall behind her. If he'd had a heart for her to break, it would have been shattered on the ground. As it was, it was hard for him to breathe over the pressure squeezing its way through his chest.

He'd been 13 the first time Luke had touched him. It hadn't been kind or sweet or gentle. He had screamed into the mattress, begging Luke to stop. He had fisted the sheets, waiting, waiting, waiting for the pain to stop. It never had. Though there had eventually been pleasure. Luke hadn't even bothered to help him dress or clean the blood or cum off him. He'd just left him in one of the state rooms of The Princess Andromeda, crying and whimpering as pain laced up his back and ass.

He hadn't wanted it to happen the next time either, though Luke had hit him when he'd refused. He'd spread Percy's legs and put himself between them. It had still hurt. There had still been blood. But it had been almost enjoyable. And it had continued, until Percy had been the one to ask Luke for the Fuck instead of Luke having to demand it. It was pathetic, and Luke never missed an opportunity to tell him just how pathetic it was.

Then Luke had died. He had died looking at Annabeth and asking if _she_ loved him. Not Percy. Never Percy. He had never cared about him, never in a thousand years had he cared about Percy. But Percy had fallen for him. He'd fallen even though Luke had only ever hurt him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Octavian snapped, making Percy jump. He looked over at him with wide eyes. The Augur looked mad—no, he looked furious, glaring at Annabeth with dark blue eyes that looked as if they were about to start steaming. "Why would you say that to him?"

"Maybe because it'd true," Annabeth snapped back.

"It's not true," Octavian answered immediately. Everyone stared. Percy stared, feeling something spring inside him at the words.

"What do you know about it?" Annabeth asked.

"I know Percy," he narrowed his eyes at her. "And I know you. And frankly, I'm much more inclined to believe you broke his heart than the other way around."

"He doesn't _have_ a heart to break," she answered, and Percy couldn't stop the chuckle for escaping him. She didn't know how right she was though all in the wrong way. "See!" She exclaimed, pointing at him as if he'd just proved some point. Percy just shook his head once and turned to leave the room. He didn't want to hear the rest.

"You're a right bitch," was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him. Not that he was about to be that lucky.

"Percy!" Octavian called, his voice echoing down the hallways. "Percy, curse you, wait!"

"No," he answered.

"Percy," Octavian said, catching his arm. He whirled him around, making Percy come to a stop and face him. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"Just leave me alone, Octavian."

"No," his blue eyes set, and his grip tightened, making Percy's eyes widen as he stared. "You're going to talk to me." He turned, yanking Percy behind him as he marched down the hall, stopping outside his cabin and pushing Percy inside. He closed the door behind him before turning to look at Percy, who stood in the middle of the room, his arms wrapped around himself.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, desperately trying to ignore how turned on he was by Octavian's demeanor. He didn't want him. He _couldn't_ want him.

"I think you know," Octavian answered, stepping closer to him. "I've been _very_ clear, Percy." Percy tried to retreat, but Octavian matched him step for step until he was backed up against the wall, nowhere else to run.

Why was this happening to him? Why was this _always_ happening to him? Octavian put one palm on the wall beside Percy's head, leaning against it and over Percy, so close they were almost touching. His eyes widened, his body shivering without his permission.

"And if you truly don't reciprocate then just tell me," Octavian murmured, his breath ghosting along Percy's neck. He turned his head, giving Octavian excess. "Though for some reason, I don't think that's the case." His mouth bobbed open, taking a ragged breath in as Octavian's other hand found his groin, massaging it gently. He moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. The hand was so gentle, so foreign to the way Luke had touched him. "So, tell me Perseus Jackson, why are you so afraid of me?"

"I…" Percy tried, his hands curled into fists at his side. "I'm not afraid…" He cried out as Octavian latched his mouth onto the tender skin of his neck, sucking hard enough that he knew there would be a bruise there. He whimpered, his hands clenching even tighter at his side as he forced himself to hold still. He knew how this worked. He wasn't allowed to move. He wasn't allowed to touch.

Suddenly, Octavian pulled away from him. His eyebrows crinkled as he looked down at Percy, blue eyes full of an emotion that didn't belong in this moment. Percy groaned as Octavian pulled his hand away from his crotch, wanting to catch it and press it back. He wanted Octavian inside him now. He didn't want to play whatever game Octavian had in store to torture him.

"You really don't want this, do you?" Octavian asked, beginning to pull away even more. Percy set his jaw, if this was Octavian's way of getting him to beg than he was going to be sorely disappointed. Luke'd had to tease him past coherency to get him to beg and he wasn't about to change now.

"I'm not going to beg."

"I don't want you to beg," Octavian blinked, his eyebrows creasing even further. A look entered his eyes. If Percy didn't know better, he would say it was hurt. "You really think I'm some kind of horrible person, don't know?"

"What does being a horrible person have to do with anything?" Percy asked, beginning to feel confused himself now.

"You think I'm going to have sex with you against your will!" Octavian snapped. "You think I want you to beg me not to do it!"

"It's not against my will," Percy muttered. "I'm submitting...?"

"You're… _what_?" Octavian blinked, his mouth parting slightly.

"If you want to fuck me, go ahead." Percy answered, spreading his legs for the Augur. "It's not against my will."

"That's not…" He shook his head, taking a step away from Percy. "That's not sex, Percy." Percy frowned at him, unsure what he meant. Of course it was sex. Octavian wanted, so Percy gave and maybe if he did exactly what he was supposed to, he would get pleasure out of it too. Octavian made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Who…. why do you even think that?" Octavian looked away and Percy had the sudden urge to cover himself. He suddenly felt the same way he had after Luke had fucked him. Used and dirty as if he needed a good shower to wash away the grime that he knew he'd put there himself. "It's disgusting." Percy flinched. Of course it was. Of course _he_ was.

"I'm going to go," Percy said, moving to go around Octavian.

"No," the Augur caught him, stopping his motion. "No, please. I don't want you to leave."

He swallowed, unsure whether he was asking or telling. Fortunately, Octavian seemed to understand his hesitation. "I'm asking you, Percy," Octavian let go of his arm, instead reach up to cradle his face, gently, oh so gently. Percy blinked, staring into Octavian's blue eyes. It wasn't a touch he was used to. Luke had never touched him like that. As if he was worth more than just a simple toy. "I'm always asking," Octavian murmured, and like it or not Percy just didn't know what to do with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, thank you to everyone who has read. Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Warning: N/A_**

Chapter 3

The ship rocked unsteadily beneath them, throwing the demigods around as the wind blew through the sails. The storm had come out of nowhere, almost ripping one of the masts down as it blew the ship halfway across the ocean.

Percy stood at the stern of the ship, his sword planted in the deck. He was trying to control the ocean and he was so tired it hurt to breath. He could feel the wind whip around his face, the sea spray up around his feet and over the deck, yet the ship wasn't destroyed, so he was counting himself as winning. He shuddered, leaning more heavily on his sword as he redirected another wave away from the ship.

"How much longer!?" Leo shouted, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the pounding of the rain. He was standing at the helm, holding onto the wheel for dear life. It would have been funny if Percy wasn't seeing spots. "The ship can't take much more."

"The ship!" A familiar voice screeched, and Percy let himself be momentarily distracted. Then he wobbled and managed refocused himself. "What about Percy? _He's_ about to pass out in case you hadn't noticed!"

"And just what are we supposed to do about that?" Annabeth yelled back, her voice loud and bitter. "We can't let the ship collapse."

"We need to take off!" Jason's strangled voice said. "Get above the storm." In the back of his mind, Percy knew Jason was struggling too, trying to keep the winds from ripping them apart, but at the moment, he couldn't concentrate on that.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Leo said. "It'll tear the ship—I mean," he said, casting a nervous look at a glaring Octavian. "It'll tear _us_ apart."

"I'll control the winds," Jason said, moving closer to Percy. Octavian was right beside him, fighting against the winds until they were right beside him.

"Percy," Octavian murmured, reaching out to place a hand on the side of his neck. "You have to hold it a little long. Push off the storm until we get above it." He groaned and nodded, way past being able to form coherent words. He felt the ship start to rise out of the water, the storm surging up to grab at it, to destroy it. He pushed it back down. He commanded the water and the waves to leave them alone while Jason commanded the air.

Rain pounded against them, wind lashed around them. Seconds turned to minutes and Percy was so tired that he was wet, the bubble that normally encased his skin having popped. And yet, still he pushed. He pushed until he had nothing left. And then somehow, they were through. He knew the ship was badly damaged though it wasn't destroyed and at the moment, that was all he could care about.

He slumped forward, trying to catch himself on his sword, but missing. Then suddenly there were strong arms around his waist, his first thought was that it was Jason touching and he tried to struggle. He didn't want anyone to touch him when he was so weak. He didn't want….

"Percy," Octavian murmured in his ear. "Percy, it's me." He stopped fighting, but he didn't relax, still clutching his sword like a lifeline though he couldn't bring himself to peel his eyelids back from his eyes. "Percy, let me take you back to your cabin."

"I can make it back myself," he answered, knowing it wasn't true but not being able to accept Octavian's help.

"No, you can't." Octavian snapped, his voice rising in annoyance. "Just let me help you."

"I…" his hand loosened momentarily before tightening again.

"Percy, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. Trust me," he said, and Percy shivered. Octavian said it so easily. Didn't he know how impossible it was? Didn't he how much Octavian could already hurt him? Percy couldn't even imagine the pain Octavian could cause if he opened himself up to trusting him.

Unfortunately, the choice was taken away from him as he slipped into unconsciousness still cradled in Octavian's warmth and wishing he didn't need it.

There had been a time he'd trusted Luke. He remembered it clearly. He remembered when Luke would tell him something and Percy would just believe it, because Luke was Luke and why would he lie? He remembered Luke telling him he wouldn't hurt him and maybe he'd even believed it—even after Luke had set the pit scorpion—on him. After all, Luke had promised it was an accident. And Percy had trusted him. Percy had trusted him right up until Luke had shoved him into the wall and pried him apart all while ignoring Percy's screams.

There had also been a time he'd trusted Annabeth. She'd saved his life more than once. There had been a time he would have died for her. Now, she would throw him overboard before she helped him.

Percy had learned the hard way that just because you loved people didn't mean you could trust them. So then why did he like the way Octavian's hands curled around him, shielding him for anything and everything.

* * *

Percy woke with a wet towel across his forehead and gentle hands tracing their way down his face. He was immediately put on his guard. He tried to sit up, but the moment he moved, his whole body protested. He groaned and relaxed against the—admittedly soft bed.

"Do you always have to be so foolish?" a voice griped. It took Percy an embarrassingly short time to recognize that voice. He shouldn't have been so attuned to it. He shouldn't have cared that Octavian was sitting at his bedside, looking over him as if they were-

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, pushing against the hands still tracing against his face. Those hands reminded him a little too much of being cradled as he lost consciousness. He remembered the way Octavian had held him up, his hands on his hips and his voice whispering in his ear. His cheeks flushed, and he felt warm, too warm for everything that had happened.

"You should have just let me help you," Octavian said, casting him a disapproving look as Percy struggled to sit up again. This time his body let him, making him groan in pain. "You know I won't hurt you."

"How would I know that?" Percy answered, turning his head. He couldn't look at the Augur. He couldn't see his face and the hurt and the disappointment that was clear in his voice. Octavian had been patient with him, keeping his distance while still not really leaving Percy alone. It had been…nice but at the same time it had been disconcerting. He was confused. He didn't understand what Octavian wanted from him.

"I don't know how else to show you I'm not going to hurt you," Octavian sighed. It was a heavy sound, deep and full of something Percy understood. He had heard it from Annabeth plenty of times before she had broken up with him. And suddenly Percy was struck by the horribly idea that Octavian might just leave him too, might just leave him like Annabeth had, like Luke had.

"Percy," Octavian murmured, his voice closer now. Percy turned and realized his eyesight was blurry. "Why are you crying?" Octavian asked and it was a question Percy wanted an answer to as well. He shouldn't _care_ whether Octavian left him. He should be pushing for it, but the idea that Octavian could just walk out on him like everyone else _hurt_.

"If I say I trust you, you won't leave me?" He asked, horrified to hear how small his voice sounded.

"What are you talking about?" Octavian raised one blonde eyebrow, sounding genuinely bewildered. "I'm not leaving."

"But you said…" Percy trailed off, just beginning to understand how irrational he sounded. He looked away, cheeks flushing and hoping Octavian didn't catch on, but of course he wasn't so lucky. Octavian chuckled, leaning forward to grab Percy's chin in hand and turn his face back around.

"I didn't know you cared," He said, still half laughing at Percy.

"I don't," Percy snapped, pulling away. Octavian let him go easily, leaving Percy's chin burningly cold against the heat that encompassed the rest of him. He hated when Octavian touched him, it left him hot and cold and burning up all at once.

"No?" He answered, serious now. "That's too bad." Percy just looked at him, biting his lip and fighting against the warmth that spread through him every time Octavian looked at him like that. "Because you'll be having to deal with me for a very long time considering I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward, his breath hot against Percy's face. "After all, you're the single most interesting thing I've ever seen."

"Haha."

"Oh, I'm not joking," Octavian said. Percy swallowed, resisting the impulse to lean forward, to touch his lips to Octavian's, to _feel_ the blonde. He had never felt this way before, had never yearned for someone like this.

"You're beautiful when you blush like that," he said. Percy's eyes widened as he felt the heat in his face intensify. He was sure no one had ever called him beautiful, certainly not Luke and though he knew Annabeth had called him good looking, he had never believed her—no the way he believed Octavian. There was just something about the way the Augur was looking at him that made it hard to believe he was lying.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and his lips were so close Percy almost groaned. He almost begged for Octavian to do just that, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"I-," Percy pulled away, looking at Octavian with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "I don't…" Octavian smiled at him, gentle and quiet before he reached out, stroking across Percy's back and settling on his hips. He shivered at the touch, wishing for more but knowing he wasn't ready for it. Then, Octavian yanked him to the side, pressing Percy against his body and laying them down across the bed, tucking Percy firmly against him.

"Hey," Percy protested, but Octavian ignored him, snuggling Percy against his warmth and promptly falling asleep. Percy stared at the wall for awhile, shocked and fighting against feeling comfortable, but he was tired and his body was still horribly sore. Eventually, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep with his back pressed to Octavian's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: detailed sexual encounter**_

Chapter 4

Percy woke with his face pressed into Octavian's neck, breathing in the somehow pleasant smell of fire and burnt offerings. It was strangely comforting, maybe just due to the fact that it was so very Octavian, off putting and snappish and yet somehow horribly warm.

He tried to pull away, but Octavian's arms were tight around him, letting him only get far enough away to look up into his face. His pale features were relaxed, long eyelashes brushing across cheekbones and lips slightly parted. He looked… young. Younger than Percy felt most of then time. He let out a puff of air, blowing across Percy's face in a way that did nothing to help him stop staring. And suddenly Percy was aware of a very serious problem.

He pressed a hand against his obvious erection and bit his lip, wondering if he could slip out of the small bed without waking Octavian somehow. He tried to pull away again, but Octavian's arms tightened, pulling him flush against the Augur's body and pushing Percy's aching member right against Octavian's thigh. He cursed, looking up and praying to whichever god was listening that he didn't wake up.

Of course, the gods had never been kind to Percy, so this was when Octavian's eyelids chose to flutter, and then open, looking down at Percy with a content expression on his face. Percy held his breath; he knew his face was bright red as he waited for the Augur to realize how turned on he was.

There was a long moment where Octavian just stared at him, and Percy stared at Octavian's check, wishing he could just disappear. And then the Augur's hand was cupping his chin, forcing his face up and around. Their eyes locked, blue on green, and Percy just couldn't find it in himself to look away, not when he lowered his head, not when his lips brushed across Percy's, and not when Octavian's lips pressed.

Percy heard himself moan loudly, opening his mouth for the Augur without really thinking about it. And Octavian's tongue was in his mouth, licking and sucking and touching him in a way he'd never felt before. Octavian pressed him back until he was flat on his back, his hands curled in the sheet, his tongue rising to meet Octavian's before he could think of stopping it.

Their mouths didn't leave each other's until it was absolutely necessary for their breathing. Percy wrenched away with a strangled gasp, his breath sounding loudly in the room around them. Octavian's lips immediately dropped to his neck, his tongue curling and lapping around Percy's pulse point. He heard himself whimper, his voice sounding not his own.

"Percy," Octavian murmured against him, and he couldn't stop the next moan that left his mouth. "Percy, you can touch me."

His eyes flew wide—when had he closed them?—and he found himself staring into lust filled blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked down at him with affection, adoration. He blinked once, unsure how to respond. His hands unclasped from the sheets, raising, but he didn't know what to do with them from there.

Octavian smiled a sad sort of smile and reached down, his hand caressing Percy's arm, his elbow, his wrist before finally curling around his hand and raising it up and around his neck. Percy hesitated before tangling his hands in Octavian's hair, feeling the blonde locks fall through his fingers before tugging Octavian's face down and locking their lips back together.

His hands trailed down, running across Octavian's back and feeling the way his spine curved beneath his shirt, the way his muscles tensed and contracted. He hesitated when he reached the curve of Octavian's ass; Luke had never liked to be touched there, but then again Luke had never kissed him like this. He let his hands slide down before pulling Octavian down against him, lining their groins together.

" _Percy_ ," Octavian groaned against his mouth. "Oh, gods, Percy," he lowered his hips, settling himself against Percy and rotating.

"Oh, oh, oh," Percy answered, feeling the shocks on pleasure cascade through him. "Octavian, please," he whispered, somewhere he knew he wasn't making sense, but he was beyond caring. He just wanted.

"What?" Octavian asked, lowering his mouth back down to Percy's neck and licking and sucking and generally making it impossible to think properly.

"Oh, gods, please Octavian, please," he arched as the Augur rocked against him again. "I want you." Octavian drew away from him, raising his head to stare down at Percy.

"Are you sure? We can wait," he answered, and Percy looked back at him, biting his lip hard against the reason and fear that were beginning to make themselves known.

"I trust you," he said. Octavian's eyes widened and then that look was back, the adoration and the love and Percy's doubts were gone before Octavian even had the chance to lower his face back down to Percy's.

Percy's hands reached under Octavian's shirt, pulling the shirt up and over his shoulders. The Augur leaned back, letting the shirt pull over his head before he reached for the hem of Percy's shirt, lifting it and pulling it up and over as Percy arched to allow him. He reached for the button on Percy's jeans next, undoing it and pulling both Percy's jeans and his underwear down as he kissed a long slow trail down his chest.

Percy's hands tightened on Octavian's back as the Augur kissed a wet trial down his chest, stopping to lip one nipple before dragging it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, biting his lip against the moan that threatened to overpower him. Octavian released his nipple only when it was a hard nub against the skin of his chest. He leaned back blowing on it and cause Percy to shiver beneath him as the pleasure ripped through him, almost cause his brain to short circuit.

Then he was moving lower, his wet kisses trailing down Percy's stomach, licking and laving until he reached Percy's navel. He dipped his tongue inside, wiggling it around once, twice, and Percy couldn't stop from crying out. He felt the smirk against his stomach, the satisfaction coming from the Augur, and he dipped even lower, nosing into Percy's dark curls.

"Gods, Octavian," Percy cried, arching his hips up and hoping desperately that the Augur would get the hint and just touch him. He was so hard he could feel ever beat of his heart echoed through his penis, aching and throbbing.

And the Octavian _was_ there, his mouth wrapped around Percy, sucking so hard Percy was afraid he was going to come. He arched off the bed, crying out only the gods knew what. Octavian's tongue ran along the bottom length of his member, and then suddenly there was something wet pushing against Percy's anal entrance.

He jerked in surprise because there was simply no way that was Octavian's penis. It had to be... his fingers. But why…?

"What are you doing?" He asked. Octavian had stopped, looking up at Percy with a mix between caution and concern.

"Preparing you?" He answered.

"But…" Percy trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at him. Luke had never touched him there with anything other than his penis, pushing into Percy without any… preparation? "With your fingers?"

"Have you…?" Octavian was staring at him, his blue eyes wide with surprise and anger. "You've never been prepared before sex?"

"I…" Percy looked away, suddenly feeling dirty, used. "No." Octavian's hand slid across his cheek, his lips brushing onto Percy's nose.

"Gods, don't look like that," his lips moved up, planting a kiss first on one eyelid and then the other. "You're perfect, Percy." He kissed down the side of his face, stopping at the corner of Percy's mouth. "It's that bastard's fault for not showing you how wonderful this can feel." He kissed Percy's mouth fully, parting his lips easily to allow his tongue inside.

His hand began to move again, one wrapped around Percy's member and the other pushing against his anus for a moment before pushing inside. His finger moved back and forth, and when there was no real resistance, Otavian added another and another. When Percy was open and needy and wondering what on Hades Octavian was torturing him for, he finally pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

Octavian hesitated, his hands gripping Percy's hips before he slowly entered him. It was different, so very different than it had ever been before. For one thing, it didn't hurt and when Octavian began rocking against him, the pleasure came fast. It came faster than it ever had before. Octavian hit that spot inside him sooner than Luke ever had, and when Percy arched off the bed with a strangled gurgling cry, he seemed to be aiming for it.

Percy came a lot sooner than he expected, his whole-body tensing as Octavian rocked and pulling and pushed inside him. Octavian came almost immediately after Percy, his hands clamping down on Percy's hips, and he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

It was a long time before either of them moved, Octavian still inside him, and Percy's arms tight around the Augur. Octavian moved first, pulling out and then rolling to the side to lay beside him. He slung his arm around Percy's hips, pulling him flush against his body, and then reaching down to draw the blankets up and around them.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Percy asked, wiggling in Octavian's grasp. It was odd; he had never cuddled after sex before. Odd, but not unwelcome.

"Later," Octavian answered, pulling Percy closer.

"Um…" Percy started, and then coughed, wondering what he was doing asking something like that. Octavian sighed against the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"I just… What happens next?" He managed. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, beating against the vain hope that Octavian still wanted him even after… That Octavian wanted more than sex because Percy certainly found himself wanting more.

"Well," Octavian pressed a kiss to the back of his next. "Now, I plan to go to sleep. Then when I wake up, I'm going to make love to you again, and then I'm going to kiss you and hold you hand in ever room of this ship until everyone knows who you belong to. Acceptable?"

"Acceptable," he answered, the smile drawing from his lips before he could stop it, but he supposed that was ok considering he could feel Octavian's answering smile against his neck.

~fin~


End file.
